Worst Zim story ever
by SnowBallworks
Summary: Yep.Zim dies, GIR cries.First story I wrote.You can probaly tell...


Zim is bewildered, trying on new IRKEN equipment. The Tallest Leaders sent it to him to show him the perks of invading. Just, they didn't say it like that.

Zim: Can I have a uniform from the armada?

Tallest Red : If you shut the #$ up.

Zim:Is #$ a new slang word or sumpin?

He skips outside with the uniform on. He flips his hand as if to say,"Looky! Hey, you stupid primate link! LOOK AT ME YOU RETARD!" Unfortunately, some one is.Zim turned around in his yard just in time too see Dib, his nemesis, snap a picture of him.

"DIB! GET OUT OF MY FRIGGIN HOUSE, YO!"

"We aren't in your house you lizard!"

Zim and Dib fight for what seems like hours over the camera. Then, GIR comes with his peaceful words. He screams until he has both of their attention.

"I learned new words from the Tallest! Like,&6 and & and !#$#$$!I'm learning & all over today!

Wile Zim is staring, Dib finds this a great opportunity. He jerks away the camera and runs off. Zim looks angry, I mean, _furious_, but he just stomps his way back into the house.

"What to do? he thinks, that stupid big headed worm is gona reveal my superiority to soon! "Zim looks at GIR."_THIS IS YOU FAULT!"_ He says coldly.

"No it isssaaannnnttttttt….."

"SILENCE! Lucky for you I have a plan.

"No you dooouuunnnttttt."

"Well, now I do!"

Zim decided to call the Tallest. With their superior knowledge of snacks and language of zee hippies, they should know what to do.

Zim jumps into his toilet, then realizing when he hits the bottom of his base he forgot to flush. He moans in pain as he sheds his uniform and stagers over to his computer. He presses a large red button to then see the Tallest. Both are drowzee and their eyes are blood shocked.

"Greetings, Tallest!"

"GYAAAA!" shouts Tallest RED,"I can't take it anymore! THIS IS THE FITH TIME YOU'VE CALLED US TODAY!

"YAA!" agrees Purple," Your voice is giving me a rash."

Zim just smiles. " Aren't I the evilest thing?"

Purple sighs. Red holds his head like he's in pain." Zim. We really need to tell you the truth", says Red,"If we have to play this sherade any longer, we are going to rip out our squeedly spooches and suffocate you with them

"Ehh?"

"Red," sighs Purple," let me tell it like it is. Ehem….WE FLIPPIN HATE YOU!YOUR IRKS ONLY DIFFECTIVE, YOUR MISHIONS A LIE,YOU STINK AT COOKING RAMON,AND FRANKLY WE WISH YOU WOULD GO DROWN IN A GAS TANK SOMEWHERE!

Zim looks astonished, and he starts to cry." Wow," he says," that's from the heart?"

"Yes. Our tired calery clogged hearts."

They cut transmission. Zim is still for some time. Then, he holds his head in his hands and weeps bitterly. How could he have been so blind and stupid?His exzictance was useless, only to amuse others. He exiteted his lab and heads for the door to the outside of his house. He doesn't even bother to put on a costume. All of a sudden, the door swings open and he falls to the ground. Dib jumps out from behind a lawn gnome and snaps a photo. "HAH!" he laughs triumphantly," Well, aren't ya gona try to get the camera back? Cumon! I wana see you try!

"Take as many as you want."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. "Zim doesn't even look up. In Dibs astonished heart, he wonders what to do. He can see Zim is in pain, should he take advantage of it? Should he leave him? Dib then took the camera and tore the film. He starts to leave, when Dib feels a tug at his boots. Rain pores down upon Zims shut eyes. Dib can't tell if Zim is crying anymore because of the sudden storm." Please," he pleads. He picks up the nearest stick he can find a sharp one, gives it to Dib and shows his back to Dib." Please," he continues," rid me of my horrible pak."

"But," Dib agues," I can't! If I do that, in ten minutes flat, you'll die."

"Do it please." You can do whatever you want to me when your done. Your dream will be fate."

Dib didn't even think before doing what he did. All he cold think about was his dreams, they would all be real. So real. At that moment, he grasped the stick under a corner of the pak and pushed it down. When it was lifted high enough, he grasped it with his hands and pushed that much harder until the cords on the pak broke. Then, he could only watch as Zim started to die. He started to see a watery substance come from his mouth as his life-lock hit 3minutes.As the clock hit zero, Zim smiled and but his head on his hands. At that point, Dib realized what he had done. He turned to see GIR crying right behind him. He knelt down and cried too. He had no more dreams. They went away like vapor. He had made the biggest mistake of his life.

What will happen to Zim? What will Dib do next? If you ask me to write anymore, Ill suffocate you with ramen noodles. Then again….Well, OK. Ill right more. But only if I get to kill off a serton cute someone.Points at GIR. Heheheh….

This part of the story is written through Dibs eyes. K? Got it? Good.

I couldn't believe that he was gone. I couldn't believe what I had done. I sat and cried for hours, I just let the rain seep into my clothes. I didn't even ask why Zim wanted to see the clouds from a different angle. It was too late. All I thought of to do next was to give him a proper good-bye. I ran to my house and got my shovel and wheel-barrel. That afternoon, I berried my lost rival under the weeping willow in the graveyard. "Perhaps, it is better this way, I concluded aloud, "whatever the reason he wanted to die, it must have been something terrible." When I got home that night, I went straight to the shower than straight to bed. I laid awake with the light on however, until I heard Gaz shout," TURN OFF THAT LIGHT YOU LITTLE LOUCE!"

I had a horrible dream that night. It started when I was running to a little emerald. Every time I thought I had finally caught up to it however, it got away from me. In the middle of my run, I was stopped by the grim reaper. Then, a little dog started biting my foot. It really hurt too. I woke then to see something _was _biting my foot! "GYAAAAAA! I screamed in panic as I flung my foot two-and through. "GET IT OFF!" The thing finally flew off my foot and into the wall, leaving a trail of slobber all the way.

"YYYAAAAAAA!" squeed the creature, "AGAIN! AGAIN!"

It was GIR."GIR?I said, almost screamed again, "GIR, what are you doing here?

"I couldn't stay at meh old place; it had a hole in the roof.

"Strange. It was fine when I was there. What did you do to the house?"

"I blasted a hole through it!" GIR took a pen and a piece of lint oveylesly from the roof of Zims house and started sighing scribbles on it.

"To Its A Beaver from Atom Boy," he said as he handed it to me," Here! It's from Doner."

I just sighed an moshend for him to get under the covers with me. Though he was a robot he had feelings, just like any other being.

The next day I asked Miss Bitters if I could announce Zims death to the class.

"No."

"Please? I thought you liked Zim."

"You thought wrong."

I slumped back to my seat just as Screamy, the stupid screaming nincompoop entered the class and sat in the same seat Zim once sat in.

"Great", whined Zeta, "a new student." She leaned over and said, "I'm sorry, but your gona have to sit somewhere else once Miss Bitters sends one of us to the underground classrooms. That's where Zim sits."

"No, Zeta," scolded Miss Bitters,"Unfortunately he can sit there."

"Did Zim move?"

"No, he got shot, or something."

Everyone gasped. Frankly, I thought it was dumb that she wouldn't let me tell them slowly, so it can sink in. She basically dropped it on them like a newborn giraffe.

Many began to cry. "He was the greatest jerk ever", sobbed Torque Smacky.

I went to the park with GIR, to help ease the pain. It had been 6 months, and we were still getting over the shock, but by then, I had made up my mind that it was fate that brought Zim to his end. Everyone seemed to be nicer to each other and Gaz wasn't the only one who sat with me after Zim left. GIR seemed to be doing OK. He was having a great time with me, but I could tell,(after watching stare at picture and draw pictures of Zim for hours on end)he missed Zim. I did too. I kept expecting him to jump from a tree at any moment and laugh like it was some joke. He didn't. Instead, he did something magiculer.

GIR and I were at Majesty Park for about 3 hours. Two more than we where supposed to. To avoid to much conflict, we decided to find a shortcut. We rounded the corner on Maple, rushed through Ok and Alpha, and we stopped flat on Huyer. In front of us stood the once technical house of Zim, now in ruin. To make a story short,6 months had done more than its tole on the house.

As we gazed upon the sight, I felt a tap on my left shoulder. I looked in that direction, but I saw no one, and GIR was way too short to touch that high.

"Behind you, pig monkey. "

I would know that voice any where. I spun around to see a ghastly figure, with a happy smirk on his face that would scare any goth; but he also had wings, and an amazing aurora around him that filled my heart with joy.

I pounced on the old lizard wile GIR hugged his leg. Zim hugged me back, and for once he wasn't putting a sign or a bug on my back.(as far as I could tell.)

Come, I didn't travel all this way for nothing.

"Huh?" I said as he grasped my hand, "where are you taking us?"

"To see some of the same glories I saw."

The next instant, GIR and I were flying With Zim, past the trees, past the clouds; we flew away from it all. Then, GIR and I gasped with happiness. If you've ever seen earth in a book or in a spaceship, you may say its butiful. It dirt compared to what we saw. It was like seeing the good in the world, outshining the bad. Words can't describe it. The looks weren't all; I herd music that seemed to heal the voice and ear. The smell was worth everything I loved and more. And strangely, I could taste the air around me; beat the heck out of any restraint. The feel, oh, it was unexplainable. Warm, loving; like the wings of an angel. For once, I was truly happy.

I then looked down to see a amulet, it was gorges.

"This said Zim, "is a piece of every goal ever dream. This whole place, though, nothing compared to heaven, is still butifull,is it not?"

I nodded."The amulet I gave you,is a small part of this place. Whenever you truly need my help, Ill be right hear."

I smiled, and together we watched one last sunset together. Then, I realized what an impact he made on me. He changed me in most every way. I knew that he wasn't a rival. Not an allie. He was the only one who ever bothered to spit in my face or laugh. He picked me up, and saved my life once, and I saved his. Deep down, we were best friends. play Kelly Klarcson, you found me, please. That song fits this moment. Or break away.)

**THE END **


End file.
